The continuing demand for multi-story or so-called high-rise multiple dwelling structures, such as apartment and condominium building complexes, together with the need to provide space for parking private automotive vehicles on the premises of such structures or complexes has brought about the desire to construct such complexes in a way that occupants of the respective dwelling units or apartments have at least a semi-private path between a private parking space or garage for their vehicle, or vehicles, and their residential dwelling unit. In this way persons living in high-rise buildings can enjoy privacy similar in some respects to detached single family dwelling structures with private garages. Due at least in part to the cost of land in locations where multi-story, multiple dwelling building complexes are needed and desired, the space available for private vehicle parking is, of course, somewhat limited and completely private or even semi-private pathways between a person's vehicle parking space or garage and their own residential dwelling unit has heretofore been difficult to provide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,097, issued Jun. 24, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,704, issued Sep. 22, 1998, provide improvements in multiple dwelling structures arranged with vehicle garages to provide private access or pathways between each garage and each dwelling unit. However, multi-story condominium or apartment buildings with heights of three or more stories, containing multiple floors or “levels” of separate dwelling units, and which have at least semi-private pathways between vehicle garage or parking areas and each dwelling unit, have not been developed. It is to these ends that the present invention has been provided.